Mixed Realities
by Silver lily 010
Summary: Welcome to Relemear! Planet of peace and relaxation, except that all stops. Meteors, metroids, the flood, and musicians! This wonderful randomness will leave you dreaming, but only nightmares come from the meeting of Samus Aran, Master Chief, Guy-Manuel, and Thomas Bangalter. Prepare for humanity to be tested. And only these four can save this planet. Welcome I say, come and see...
1. Pilot

I'm drifting slowly through time only to find myself wandering on a warm, serene, beach. The sea bellow me was breathing slowly, the breeze drifting in and out, the sky as blue as the water below beginning to create a beautiful scene of serenity and peace. It seemed so peaceful, and then a strange beeping sound came from nowhere ringing out blindingly. My whole view flashes back to the controls in front of me as the Varia suit appeared instantly in reaction to my sudden awareness. I took in all the surroundings slowly, noticing the green, blinking, light coming from the beacon center. A distress call labeled 14-2963-098. A label for the planet I was slowly drifted towards. I hit the switch for auto to turn off and quickly flew on towards the planet as though it was intended specifically for me. For Samus Aran.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

As I stand in front of the Spacial Center for Celestial Safety and Regulation (SCCSR) once again hearing the instructions elaborated to me. I took in only certain words, while draining the others out. One hit harder than the others though. Practions, specifically the Vavioral Entrament, were suspected to be on the planet. A soft voice drifted through my head, a long past memory. Cortanas' voice seemed to wring around inside my mind slowly drifting back and forth activating memories and certain emotions that I thought had no longer lingered.

"Chief, can you take a squadron down with you?" the voice of Johnson brought me back to the room.

"None needed. Just get me a ride and some ammunition pods," I reply emotionlessly as usual. I am the last of my squadron. Cortana, my last partner, was killed 4 years ago by the same Entrament that I now choose to hunt. I will avenge her, and let her memory rest in peace, the emptiness in her old chip slot as immanent as ever.

"Master Chief, you're sure about going down there alone?" Johnson asked with his attitude prominently pushing forward.

"Yes,"

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

As the wind whipped around me I felt all the serenity seeping from the ocean by me, the ease of Master Marcal drifting into me. My gears turning softly as I allow my head to rise up from the beach below me. His head rising at the same time only for me to find for the first time the older human male was smiling. A thing I have come to accept as impossible for me. I am also the only one of my kind. I am a Cyborg; a human who, tragically, had his humanity torn from himself. That is a past dream for me now though. I know I will be alone in life permanently and will also never find someone who can equal my love of music and diversity. I found myself internally shrugging at this. It no longer meant anything. I rose to look at Master Marcal. As our eyes meet he slowly asks.

"What troubles you young Thomas Bangalter? Something you sense is blinding your mind from the purity you seek," As soon as the words escaped his lips I knew them to be true. I have been troubled. I have been having dreams of a meteor striking this planet and destroying all life. That is not what bothered me about this black dream though, I am most bothered by that I am still on the planet when it hits and that I discover the other of my kind. The only other of my kind I have ever seen, but a gold plate not a silver plate, like I am. I hope for it partially, but fear it for the other part. What if they aren't real? What if it's just a dream? I have no way of knowing. So I blocked it off.

"Nothing Master, it has passed over my like the breeze around us," I comment calmly.

"Ah, but the breeze is noticed none the less, so it is still there," he wisely comments chuckling slightly. "It is your turn to make your journey. And a hard one indeed," he says as we stand. He slowly turns to me and says his goodbyes. In this combat style he is not allowed to see me again until my "journey" is over. As we face opposite directions I mentalize all my training and only the combat is saved in my frontal memory core. All the rest is stored in my soft core, or passive memory as I have come to call it. Only the swift cold breeze follows me into the next few hours…

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

As I walked casually in and out of stores my energy and patience growing thin, I moaned as another store showed up hopelessly empty of what I so drearily and infuriatingly searched for. All I wanted was a stupid L25 memory stick! I held my head in my hand and rubbed a fingerprint off my golden mask. I needed to lighten up. I mean for heaven's sake it was alien tech that was technically illegal. I needed it as an update for my suit. I walked around dryly pacing the busy sidewalk as I tried another store. As the exhaustion caught up to me I sat down on a bench and asked myself mentally _what are you even doing? Do you even know where you are?! No you don't. Take a deep breath. You are Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, not some random human being. If only right… ugh. You can't afford to think like that! You are the last of your freaking race and you can't even agree with yourself,_ I took a deep breath as I stood to continue my seemingly eternal search. I slowly walked into the next store and took interest in what seemed to be a device for a computer wireless system. I seemed to be just eyeballing the piece when in reality I was scanning it for the memory stick I needed. No dice.

"Can I help ya?" the clerk asked kindly from behind the desk.

"Yes, do you buy any chance have a memory stick for an old ALI computer tower?" I asked politely.

"Let me check," he responded as he turned to the screen in front of him.

"You're in luck stranger. We have only one in stock. Want me to go get it?" he asked as he turned towards the storage center in the back.

"Could you please?" I asked eagerly. He had absolutely no idea that he had illegal alien technology in the back room! It was almost comical as he walked casually to the back and then appeared again with the white case. "10.75 It'll be," he said as I swiped my card through the receiver. I wanted to bust up laughing so much! So many humans were running around in metallic enhanced faces with replaced eyes and all that jazz so a Cyborg like me could just walk freely without people ever guessing what I was! Even though I wanted to laugh it was also consolation… After The Cy-Purge I was beyond grateful for this fact… As the clerk handed over the little white box a day dream struck me. I was trapped under some rubble from a building that had collapsed on top of me. Then a voice crawled through the rock. It was a person! I tried to call back only to find my voice gone due to my vibri being damaged. There was a ray of light; I stretched my head till the glint seemed to catch someone or something's attention. As I felt the rubble moving off me the day dream froze, an image burned into my memory logs. A person… no… another of my kind… except… a silver. I took the box from the man and slowly walked out of the store, quiet, thoughtful, and very disturbed.


	2. Stress

As my ship docked on my assigned landing pad I replied into the comm unit,

"Craft Unit "Hunter 112" has docked and is undergoing landing procedure 287. Requesting an Aviarian and a new Shock-Canister to be placed in Storage Compartment 4. The code is 214-38,"

"Request granted, Welcome to Relemear bounty hunter Samus Aran,"a strong male voice replied. Once the landing procedure was done I stepped onto the drop pad and pulled my jacket on. I was wearing my Zero suit on as always, a pair of dark blue jeans, and my new favorite black leather jacket. As the pad touched the cement I stepped off and watched as men and women rushed about doing their assigned duties. Memories came flooding back to me. My last mission... My old squads last stand... Adams last words... I pushed my Paradel shades back into place. _Pull it together Aran._

"Any objections lady?" ringed loud and clear in my mind as my last view of Adam as the door closed flashed in my mind. Tears softly started rimming my eyes but I quickly blinked them away. I walked through the doors to the building. As I walked through the normal checks I noticed that people were whispering and slightly. Just as the tests were done a young 5 ft. 2 inch young female walked up and requested that I allow her to check over my suit. I walked back removed everything except my Zero suit and activated the blue layer with pink Chozo work on the back and front and watched as all my suit materialized and lastly my visor to glide into place. The woman cautiously checked me over then said I was good to go.

"One more thing though. I am going to have to ask you to remove your elbow cannon. We can't permit weaponry inside of the building," she said. It was obvious the second those words left her mouth she intended to try and decipher the codes to getting the weapon to work for her instead of me. The SCCSR had been on my tale about the Chozo tech for ages. And she thought she could lie and get it? Right.

"Sorry hon, but remember that I am ex SCCSR. I know their rules," I switched over to my magma beam and charged her up. "So no point in lying to me. Unless you want to get a firsthand example of what she can do," I threatened as I pointed it at her feet.

"You wouldn't dare. You would get kicked off planet and would be wanted dead!" she tried to hide her fear. Ha. Weak.

"You think adding one more galaxy to my wanted list is going to scare me? Ha. Well if you want it that bad go ahead. Touch it. See what happens when you screw with alien technology," I threatened as I held my arm parallel to her chest. I was a good couple of feet above her so it came up just under her chin. I didn't release or lower the charge. "You know what. I am not going to deal with this. I'm calling security," she said as she backed up. I followed her and my sheer size in my armor dwarfed her. I reached over and pressed the release door button on her belt. "Or you know… I could just continue on and not have this become a scene," I said slowly. She gulped and after a moment just nodded once. The second I stepped out of her radius she took off at a really fast walk to the safe room on the other side of the glass. It was slightly funny they thought that bullet proof glass could stop me. Not even a shield could hold me out. I continued on to my room and began to change into clothes that I hadn't destroyed in the armor. Once I was dressed I went straight for the beacon information center. I logged in found that the beacon had been sent out by the native race on this planet. The Stria were a peaceful race, but can put up a fight when they thinks it's right. I also noticed that the beacon had taken some interest from the SCCSR. I knew almost immediately I was going to have to be cautious of who they sent in. I also knew my destination.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

As the carrier craft landed on the docking pad I heard the pilot asking for the routine check and a new fuel rod.

"Chief, it's safe to disembark," the pilot called. I nodded once as I landed on the hard cement and watched them start doing the routine and take the Ground-Unit for its check. I began to look at all the craft in the dock but my eyes locked on to a specific one. Softly standing not 4 pads from me was the one of a kind "Hunter" gunship. She was in top shape, not a single scratch on her. From the general amount I knew about her she used padded release thrusters.

Big words for large springs in her thrusters so that she could just push off from the ground.

Her weapons were obviously fully charged and loaded from the way the energy chambers were lined up to the nose of the guns to shoot them. She was shimmering in the sun and I could practically read her registration numbers stand bright and proud from her bright green, yellow, and red colours which made her a sight to behold. I had recently read that her pilot and owner had changed from fuel rods to Shock-Canisters, a great addition to such a fine craft especially with those boosters taking the amount of energy that they do. I imagine those guns on her let off beams that could pierce any armor or plating, and had good reason too. Her arch nemesis being a giant fly mechanical pterodactyl which has enhanced plasma breath & armor skin, a multi-missile system, meson bomb launcher, can produce massive ground quakes, and is a pretty good melee fighter. I was simply impressed. She looked gorgeous. And I know my air/space craft.

For a moment I had the idea to try and talk to her but then I saw the little blue hologram figure sitting guard. He looked familiar… Adam. Why was Adam a hologram in her ship? Wouldn't he be there in person? Then ice flooded through my veins as I stopped. Something must have happened. I turned around and began walking towards the space station. But my mind wouldn't let it go. What was a bounty hunter doing here? The beacon was encrypted so how could this be possible? It just meant that I was going to have to be cautious about the pilot. He knew Samus Aran in character had quite a tale to tell, but that she was quiet and wouldn't exactly just tell that tale. He also knew she used to be his only rival in the SCCSR.

He hoped that rivalry didn't affect his work as he walked right in. Memories seemed to seep around in my mind. Her launching rocks the size of cars at him, only barely dodging them as she flipped around and released a missile. She was always faster than him. But somehow he always got lucky and got away. As he approached the door to get scanned they just opened. No scans or questions. He was Master Chief, a renowned hero. He went straight for the beacon information center and as he rounded the corner he almost ran over a 6ft. 3inch tall blond female.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

As I turned and slid my room key into door #423 in the hotel I was staying in a small tune played over in my head. It was an electronic tune I had come to call HBFS. The letters stood for Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger. I wasn't surprised when I found a small piece of paper hanging on the door. It read:

"Dear Thomas Bangalter,

Since you have rented this room for over a week I would like to formally invite you to a gathering tonight of guests who have done the same. I thank you for your support of our business.

James T. Averin, the owner of The Tigers Den Inn,"

In bright green letters. I made up my mind instantly to just go to sleep and spend my last night on this planet resting and rejuvenating. As I walked into the room I tossed the paper on the granite table and slid down on the bed, pulling out my charging cable from the back of my neck and plugging it in to the electrical outlet next to the bed. As the electricity surged into my system I felt my joints beginning to squeak due to lack of oil. I walked over to the cupboards and pulled some out. As soon as I began oiling the hinges I also pounded down a canister of nanoids. Nanoids were a common source for the much needed nanobots that kept my kind in good repair, they were able to increase metal strength, and were great at water resistance. As I flipped through the channels I found a channel that played music. It was the latest type called techno that was playing. I have had a certain love for this style. The group that was on was called Deadmau5. What a strange name. I wondered if they enjoyed making music. After a while a different kind of music was playing. A sing song kind of music, where the lyrics made no sense but still sounded amazing, I think they were called Steam Powered Giraffe? Gazelle? I didn't remember, but it really didn't matter. I had gone through a very long day and deserved a good rest.

I soon found myself drifting in and out of another day dream. I was trapped under rocks and a gold armored figure pulled me out. And just as I was removed from the rubble I saw the same gold head from earlier. And my mind froze as his screen jumped to black, froze with me and him staring dead on at each other. I drank in the details and felt my mind turn to stone. Why was I seeing this now? What was giving me these hopeful yet useless ideas? I glared at the nothing that was the T.V. Why did it get to live but we didn't? Had the one of us done something that bad? What had he even done that could allow for the extermination of an entire race, let alone a type of medical procedure. I mean come on. Were we that bad? Then I looked to myself. I was learning the most deadly type of martial arts known to living kind. Hell I was playing around with phazon and the flood! And those were illegal and dangerous substances. Should I be dead? Or was me learning these to protect myself from those who would hurt me? Yes, that was it. That was just it right there. I was being safe from the dangers of the real world. I though aloud as I drifted off into sleep mode.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

As I walked back to my hotel room the day dream struck again and again each time dragging me back to the idea of another of my kind. My mind whirled with the dream tearing holes in my accepted reality. Things made no more sense to me.

"Why are you letting this affect you? Guy-Man you need to get a grip," I said to myself as I opened the door and walked inside the hotel. I was staying in The Tigers Den Inn and Suites. It was a simple enough building for me to have chosen to stay the 3 days in. I had come to find a small memory chip that some human being created accidentally a couple years ago. Having found it I was ecstatic to see its memory discs logs.

I dropped all my things just inside the door and carried the small, thin, long, box over with me to the bed and pulled my charge cord from my wrist. As I plugged in I felt the current of electricity wash over me. I slowly sipped on a canister of nanobots as I began scanning the chip. It was like any other human chip in design. I popped off my helmet and pulled open my head plate. I transferred all the information from my old one onto this new one and once the transfer was done I slipped the old chip out and the new chip in simultaneously as to not accidentally move or bend any of my circuits, wires, or prongs. As the chip clicked in the new memory also had a sight adjustment key in it. My "eyes" rearranged to fit the design of the program and I could see different viewpoints. My zoom was enhanced and everything was more detailed. With the new chip in, my exhaustion caught up to me so I finished off the canister and laid down to the sound of music drifting in from the room above me. It sounded soft. Like a sing song kind of music. Something about a honey bee... no… a lover called their honey bee. It was sweet, as far as sentiment goes. But it had one big weakness. Honey bees died trying to protect themselves. And he would never allow a loved one to die protecting him or themselves. It's why he got the new chip. It held a new level of mechanical armament. His plating was being given a type of coating that made it bullet proof and his tubing was given a type of liquid that solidified on his plastic so that it would be flexible and more stretch-able. And this process was proving to be quite tiresome…

He laid back and felt the helmet he wore digging into his neural conducts between his "Skull" and his "Neck" if those are the terms to be used. So he removed it and carefully made sure not to disturb the plating on his face that hid his master control sector. He would have sighed if he had his helmet on. But he didn't so he never sighed. But soon sleep did come. And it was nice. Calming… easy…


	3. Struck

As I whirled around locking on to the 7 ft. green armored personnel, my Varia suit appeared instantly around my clothing. Not seconds before I let fly a volley of beams the being dodged off to the left taking cover behind a control module. I could hear the loading of its weapon and just as it stood to fire I let loose a charge beam that was so powerful it blew a hole in the hallway on both sides. As I stood holding my cannon at ready I locked on to the green figure walking out of the rubble. He was 7 feet tall and I was estimating when I guessed he was around 990 to 1,000 pounds with the suit and I couldn't see a face or any other attributes.

"Identify yourself," I called to the figure. As soon as the words left my lips a huge hunk of wall came flying at me. I boosted out of its path but it took out the wall behind me.

"You identify yourself first," replied the emotionless male voice. His voice suggested calm preparedness.

"Samus Aran, ex member of the Galactic Federation now renowned bounty hunter," I said pulling my cannon back representing peace, but keeping a missile in the chamber, there was no way this stranger was getting the drop on me. He lowered his assault rifle and walked out of the dust and rubble.

"Master Chief, Active member of the SCCSR. Renowned member for heroic condition choice award," he replied. His voice seemed to be eternally monotone. I knew him. I knew of his tale, which got around pretty fast. All his history, stories, heroics, and his power were only a small amount of what seemed to drift around the universe. He was renowned, but I knew him in a totally different way. All that training seemed to rush back to me with a passion of a thousand hungry Metroid's. I stared for only a moment, but in that short moment I relived years of training, pain, and hardship in the span of a second. I remembered fighting him. The way he seemed to jump back and forth dodging even my largest attacks. I remembered the force e would charge at me with. I fazed out of the Varia suit and walked right by him.

"Good to see you again... John," I say laughingly as I walk past him coldly.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

All the air caught in my lungs as I watched her walk past. And way too suddenly all the memories of those years of training and competition between myself and Samus hit me hard enough to make my words jam in my throat as she kept walking. The memory of seeing her working harder than the others to prove herself, stung like a hundred bees in one spot. She was enhanced like me and all the other students but I was the only one she couldn't wipe off the boards in seconds. And I couldn't win against her either. Her advantage was the flexibility of her suit and her speed. Mine was my tactical use and my power. But for some reason I was unable to beat the power of her cannon, always changing between different beams, missiles, and other devices. I was easily obliterated but she, for some reason, always got too close to finalize me and I would get a good hit in knocking her back. As the memories hit me I realized she had walked off with the memory chip with the information I needed. I knew it was unintentional because she is probably here for a different reason than I, plus how could she know why I was here? So I just turned around and walked to the lady at the front desk and explained what happened. They said that she had paid half of the damage repair on the way out.

"she still obviously hates debt," I whispered to myself as I paid my half and walked back to my landing pad. The "Hunter" was still there so obviously she was spending the night. With that consolation I boarded my craft and sat down as it took off, thinking about the next time I would see her, and maybe… possibly… Bring her back.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

As I woke the music the person above me had become obnoxiously loud, I looked over at the clock and moaned. It was 5:25 in the morning. A knocking came at the door. My charge cord popped back into my wrist as I stood and turned. I grabbed my room key and walked out the door. A small boy around the age of 12 to 15 was standing there.

"Um, are you Mr. Guy-Manuel De Homem-Christo?" he asked shakily.

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you want the scores for the meeting last night?" he asked shyly. I was going to say no but he looked so innocent and cute so I caved in.

"Sure, why not?" I replied smiling. The boy breathed deeply and handed me the score sheet. I paid the lad 2.50 for it. It was free but I felt he deserved the money. Once the boy was gone I turned to go upstairs and confront my "neighbor," All my gears, bolts, and even my new memory chip, were glitching out because the new charge was a dry one. I had the electricity in me but most of it was ineffective and had to be discharged. I turned over to the elevator door, and even this far away I could hear the music like it was right next to me. I know that it's not so loud to the humans so they don't notice, but I have very good hearing so it was causing my cords to tweak about. Once the elevator door was open and I was out on the next floor up, the music seemed to get louder and louder. I walked right up to the door and pounded on it as loud as I could. No response.

"Wow this guy is retarded," I growled to myself as I marched back to my room. A cruel black cloud seemed to hang about the morning.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

I woke to the sound of a punk rock song blaring at its highest sound frequency possible and a pounding on my door. As soon as my eyes popped open I realized I had fallen asleep on the remote and the audio had been bumped up to its' loudest. I hurriedly turned it down and ran to the door. I threw the door open but all I saw was a gold streak fading from view around a corner. Suddenly the dreams came back to me forcing me forward to see who it was.

When I rounded the corner the elevator was closed and none were in the hallway. Obviously I had missed the stranger. I hurriedly pushed the down button and once the doors were open I locked the elevator in its place and shut down the security cameras. I quickly plugged into the system and pulled out the system camera records. I downloaded all the memory and then plugged it all back in and left minutes before anyone could have noticed or showed up to see why it wasn't working. I walked back to my room and immediately plugged myself in to the television. The systems morning records showed a few meaningless people then nothing. The screen went blank, then more meaningless people then another blank, then me. Obviously whoever was pounding on my door didn't want to be seen, which meant he had something to hide.

If he/she was an Cyborg I would know why. We were supposed to be extinct, because supposedly one of us hacked into the current government and got us all killed for our potential as terrorists. I deleted the video from my memory core and went back to ponder what I had seen. It wasn't possible. I wanted to believe I had seen the gold from my dreams but couldn't bring myself to it. I had gone too many years without belief for it to just happen now. But what if it was true? What if I was being foolish to not hack the safety system and search all the cameras?

My new train of thought was blown out of the waters as I heard a loud explosion outside not seconds before the building collapsed under my feet.


	4. Struggle

A scream pierced our mic systems so loudly my ears buzzed even after my eyes dilated back to normal. That had to have been the loudest, most crushing sound I had ever heard. I turned just in time to see a ton of floor come collapsing down onto what seemed to be a human being.

"John, over there!" I called as I took off at a dead run towards the rubble. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, boosting out of the way of falling rubble. I shot down anything that attempted to go my direction. Then I saw the boulder about to fall on the hapless rubble that held the other life forms.

I stopped and pulled up my cannon. I switched to charge beam and screamed as I blew off the biggest Super missile that I think I have ever released. Then I was running towards the rubble again. The second I was at the rubble that withheld normal life inside I was down on my feet digging, throwing boulders a good two-thirds my size. I tossed them aside like mere pebbles. And I silently thanked the armor for being as strong as it was. Then I saw him. Or more like a form of him. The second I cleared away a face I realized they weren't human. But they also weren't Praction, which means I had to help them.

"Hey! Hey wake up! Come on guy!" I said as I continued digging. But I got a response from deeper in the rubble and I felt shock wind through me.

"I'm in here! My leg is pinned and I am leaking from the hip! Help Me!" said a voice. There was more than one… And from the physical of the first, and the vocals of the second, they were Cyborg. I stood and flipped to my Missiles and stood in a balanced stance. My mind was racing. They weren't supposed to exist… they were wiped out for a reason. I took one deep breath. I was about to break the law. I put a missile into the chamber.

So what if I broke another rule? I was already wanted for a handful of felonies in a couple sectors. What could one more do? I let the missile slide out and watched as the blast blew away the rubble and revealed two Cyborg. One gold, one silver.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

I watched as Samus flew from my side like a bat out of hell. I tried to keep up but my awe of her sheer power and speed slowed my progress, and I was soon trailing a good 12-13 feet behind her. I watched dumbly and she dodged obstacles that would have wiped my team clean. She was dodging things 3 times her size and shooting down things that, if I hadn't been me with this specific suit design and model, could crush me. And then I saw the boulder. More like a giant slab of concrete to be more accurate for log purposes. I estimated a good 300 lb. and the size of a small space cruiser. And it was headed right for her. I ran at her as fast as I could in the moment, but nearly gagged when I saw her stop and lift her cannon. There was no way she thought she could clear it! It would crush her!

I charged forward as fast as I could but the brightness of her charge beam forced me to stop and hide my eyes. I watched from shaded vision as a scream ripped through the com system and I swore she was dead. Then the blast wave struck me and I found myself thrown backwards in to a pillar. I felt my back spike into my chest and pain split down my legs.

That was going to hurt in the morning.

As I raised my eyes expecting to see her gone I gasped. The boulder had been blasted into hundreds of pieces and now pierced into the cement walls where things used to be falling, but her blast had seemed to have frozen the debris. It stopped falling. And I took in her blast zone. She had literally blown a hole the size of my ship into the structure. I swore the tension in the air was the only thing holding it together. And in the center of all this frozen debris was Samus, standing tall and prone to strike. Intimidating yet almost beautiful in the stance she held, with her cannon down at her side. The moment seemed frozen in time, she glowed and everything around her seemed to glow as well. It was probably an effect of the chunk that had been taken out of the ceiling where the sun was burning it way through the dark. She looked almost angelic.

Almost.

But then she moved and more debris fell. I charged to her side after dumbly staring for a whole moment more. When I got there she was frozen over a body she was pulling out of the rubble. I hurried to her side but the voice stopped me. Something literally spoke into my com system. I mean mechanical something was speaking. Asking for help, and then I realized it was in both our systems. There was life under there. And it wasn't human. I came around Samus' side and found myself surprised. Thank god for the mask that hid my expressions or everyone would know how surprised I was. This wasn't possible… Cyborg were wiped out. Dead. Gone. So what were these two things doing alive?

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

I found myself calling out to whoever had been there. Someone was there and I was leaking precious oils and if it continued at this rate I wouldn't have more than a handful of minutes.

"Help! Please someone!" I called as I felt pain shooting up my leg and hissed from the severity of it. If I had had facial features at the time I was sure I would have winced and or have already been crying. But I didn't, so I continued to call out for help.

Then the voice grew farther away. They were leaving! They were scared! They thought I was going to be a threat! Freaking law! _Now I am doomed to die here under a ton of rubble where nothing but the worms belong!_ Then a sudden force blew off the rubble around me and the sheer heat from it seared my leg wound shut. I had never seen oil do that. Nor did I expect to see a giant suit of golden armor aiming right at me. My eyes refused to adjust to a better light setting and I found myself blinded. Was this the other Cyborg I had seen? I had to hope. I had to try…

"Help… me… please…" I tried as I stretched up towards the figure. He had to help me… I was so tired. I felt them wrap their arms underneath mine and start removing me from the rubble.

"Come on guy. Let's get you out of this mess," said the voice… It sounded soft… feminine… this guy must have had a rough go of it with that feminine physique and voice. I felt them hand me to another person in armor. This male looked and sounded the part when he grunted and pulled me over to a rock where he leaned me against it.

"Listen friend. I know you are probably weak but I need you to tell me where you are hurt… Well… as long as I can find it…" he said as he pulled a first aid kit out.

"Hey "friend" I don't work with that kind of stuff. I was leaking from the leg but the heat from that blast earlier sealed it. But I will need new wiring in places that were exposed. He fried a couple places on my cord platforms," I said shooing away the medical supplies.

"If you say so, I mean I am pretty sure you know what you are talking about," he said as he packed it all back into the huge shell of armor that he wore. He must have been around 7 feet and the armor must weigh around a ton. I pulled myself up next to him by a bar above my head. I could almost stand. But running and walking without help was out of the question. I felt something against my back and turned to find there was a picture frame sticking out of the cracks. The devastation around us was huge. The whole building was collapsing. I began to panic when I saw one end collapse. "We should hurry out of here… This whole place is coming down around our heads and soon it will be on our heads instead of above them," I said cautiously. I didn't know these two people and I didn't know what they were capable of doing. Especially after the blast the one let off having sealed my leg… I was watching the building collapse and getting anxious. But the green armored one next to me seemed calm and unaffected by the oncoming issue. He seemed dead focused on who his friend was pulling out. Then I saw them lift up another body. I turned to look up and the second I saw the bright silver helmet that they were wearing I felt the ground give way underneath me and fell into what seemed to be a solid black abyss. It was another Cyborg like me.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

I felt rock after rock being removed from my back. I was barely conscious. Something had happened and now all these dumb rocks were on top of me. I did a sensation check and found that I could barely sense my legs and I could tell I was leaking from a couple places. Was this how I would die? Under a crap load of rocks where none of my training could do anything, it felt wrong to me.

Why for some reason was I stuck? I could get myself out of this. If only I could get my arms up. I pushed my arms up and pushed my body prone forcing the rocks up off of my body.

If I had been human I would be sweating rocks bigger than the ones on top of me.

I suddenly felt arms around my own helping me up. My face shot up to meet a golden helmet with a green visor. I would normally jump back (And believe me, I would have, If my legs would move…) But the persons' eyes stopped me. They were a soft blue, except for that they looked almost hollow. This person had seen and lived through a hell possibly worse than my own. And somehow, I knew that she wouldn't turn me over.

Because she seemed to understand, in her simple hollow lost eyes, she understood what it was like to be the last. So I let them lift me up. Her hands on her suit seemed to phase away and a bare human hand came up and connected with my helmet. Suddenly the bumps and bruises were a little less painful and I could move my legs. The huge scratch was gone also. But then I saw blood drip down her face behind that visor. She was bleeding. And when she carried me to a rock I felt her limp. It wasn't possible. There was no living creature out there that could give and take away life. Not. Possible. Ever. But somehow it seemed she had taken my wounds. I then heard a voice behind her.

"No way, that's not possible. They were all gone. I watched it happen… this isn't possible…" said the voice. I looked around the person in the gold armor and there stood something I never thought I would see again. Feet from me, was another Cyborg. Just, like, me.


	5. Realize

I watched as the two Cyborgs saw each other for the first time. I had known that the first one had come up behind me. He was trying to be slow and quiet but with the rubble and him being made of metal he was quite easily noticed. But the reactions that flashed across their screens. One blushed. The other got the dreaded blue screen before shutting down. That was the gold one. The silver one took a dive to catch the gold one but missed and I caught it… him. I seriously hoped it was a him. I had no idea how to put up with a she-bot. I couldn't work the Metroid to heal females. Too many synthetic hormones really mess with my focus and I can't handle those. The silver one faced up towards me and seemed to zone out. If he had eyes they were probably crying underneath his helmet. Somehow I knew he was having a complex behind that mask.

Were they really going extinct? Was it really this bad? I suddenly felt myself caring. They were like me. Alone in a world of people who couldn't understand the pain of losing everyone you loved, because someone felt high and mighty. I growled a little as I stood with the gold one.

"Chief, can you get this other one?" I asked.

"Sure," he said but the silver Cyborg shied away. I could hear him talking to himself. It sounded like something about us being a threat or not.

"We just saved you from dying under a bunch of rocks and rubble. I don't think we are going to kill you now," I said as I pointed to my hand under the gold robot. He seemed to jump at that. So he wasn't afraid of us killing him, he was afraid of not being able to understand why we saved him and how I was able to do what I did. I made my visor transparent.

"Trust me, if we had wanted to kill you, we would have already done it," I said. Chief bent over and opened his arms again. The Cyborg reached up and pulled himself up on Chief's chest plate. Even though he was tall Chief still towered over him.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Call me Thomas. Who are you?" he asked.

"Call me Master Chief. The lady here is Samus Aran," Chief said before I could respond,

"Now enough with the pleasantries. We need to move before this building collapses on top of us," chief said, I could hear the tension in his usually monotone voice. Something was bothering him, and that was a hard thing to do, which meant we needed to be out of there yesterday.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

I watched as Samus caught the gold one. For a moment it seemed the silver one would reach out for the other. I was tensed and ready to stop him. If he did reach up he would be getting too close to Samus for my calm. We didn't know anything more than that there is a reason they were going extinct. I didn't know why but somehow I knew that there was a reason to be cautious of these creatures. They made me tense and worrisome. Then suddenly Samus was telling me to carry the silver one. I steeled my nerves and walked over. Close proximity with an unknown entity. Rule number one. Don't let them get their hands on you. And now I was being ordered to pick, one, up. I walked up and reached for it but it shied away. Its screen read and exclamation mark, bright big yellow. Almost the opposite of the blue screen of the other, but it turned into white fuzz on the screen when it looked at Samus. She confused it.

Good, it feared her at least. She was telling it that we weren't going to kill it, trying to talk it into coming with us. Somehow it seemed like she calmed it down. But when she pointed to her hand it flinched again… had she done something to him? All I had seen was her touch his helmet… what had she done?

"Call me Thomas. Who are you?" it asked. So it actually had a gender. It was a he, and he stilled scared me, but now he was letting me stand him up. He grabbed my chest plate since he was shorter. Thankfully I sighed. He was still smaller and lighter. But I could tell he was nimble. He gears weren't clicking when I did a scan over him.

His human parts seemed to sear red. He was in pain in a lot of places. But I could tell from the heat signature that something had stolen his wounds on his leg and helmet. But that wasn't possible. They had been working on that technology for ages and had only ended up killing anything the subjects touched. Eventually those subjects all died. So how was this possible? I turned my visor to the side and caught the red glow around his places of injury. This technology wasn't the Cyborgs… it had been external. Which means whatever did this was still close.

"Call me Master Chief. The lady here is Samus Aran," I said stealing Samus words. But we needed to go. Whatever had done this probably could reverse it and kill them all. Samus turned with me and nodded once before boosting out towards the door. I took to trying to keep up as best as I could while watching for signs of whatever had done it. It was still around, I could almost sixth sense that it was moving with us. But I couldn't see it. And that worried me heavily. Was it invisible too? Then a thought came to me. What if it was a parasite on the Cyborg I was carrying? I quickly ran my eyes over him but it seemed nothing was there. I dearly hoped it wasn't invisible. Or I was going to seriously regret this.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

When I reached up and grabbed the chest plate my scans went into action. I had hoped that Samus lady would have carried me so I could get a scan on what the hell she had done to me but her muscle head friend would do fine enough. I needed to know any and all possible enemies. He seemed to act like a body guard but something told me both of them could hold their own in a fight.

Which meant it would be quite the pain to try and take them on if I needed to. But survival was key for me. My thoughts then shifted to the other one, the third member of this strange edition to my life story. Another Cyborg like me… how was this even possible. There were two of us on the same planet, same time, same Building. The odds were definitely being messed with. Something about this whole expedition thing was off. Somehow the odds were being flipped and that meant the fighting odds for me would be changed as well. Especially since now I have to protect this new Cyborg like me. After finding this one I refuse to be alone ever again. I will protect him.

"Where are we going?" my carrier asked out in general.

"My ship. It is the only place that is truly safe," Samus said. We turned around a corner and then stopped. I tried to turn and see why but my back refused to turn all the way. A plate had been displaced and bent so that my spine had lost partial movement. I was about to try and twist my whole body but I found my carrier was slowly sitting me down. Suddenly my eyes found why we had stopped. Not feet from us were a few Proctors. Not good. I was damaged and I believed that Samus and this "Master Chief" had to be tired. And from the state of my companion he wasn't even conscious. The hit from all those rocks must have crushed him harder than me.

"Turn around. We'll find another way," I tried to get the others to listen to me. I was always the leader type. The Master Chief seemed to turn and listen but Samus seemed to me far away. Well mentally atleast. She was completely unreceptive of even our voices.

"Hey, Sam, come on. Lets not do something we are going to regret," Chief said slowly. If I hadn't known better I would have thought him scared of her in that moment… And honestly. I was also a little frightened. When I saw her eyes that is. She turned to him and I and the words that came out of her mouth scared me into silence.

"Oh, my dear Thomas, they aren't even the Hunter. They are the game," and the next thing I saw a gold and orange ship suddenly appeared from a gap in the ceiling.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

Why do I always end up having to be the unconscious one? My mind thought as I barely recognized that I was being carried. Hell I don't even remember when I transition into this state of mind. This was all a load of butt fluff and I wanted something to happen that would wake me. Then I was being sat down. Why were we stopping? If the rubble underneath me didn't signal off we were still in the building then what could make us cease our escape? I computed for the next thirteen seconds before I remembered my new memory stick.

I began using that one and made twice the work in half the time. Danger, it was the only logical explanation since we were being so silent. I felt them sit the other Cyborg down next to me. Was he conscious, I wondered. I tried to push my eyes open but found I couldn't. So I chose to sit silently. I began to reload everything. Reset all my parts. I wasn't going to sit here helplessly. The last thing I updated was my vision. And as I blindly stood up the download finished. There infront of us were 4 of Practions.

"Whats the plan Stan?" I asked as I stood up next to the Samus woman. She seemed to almost laugh.

"No plan. None needed. Just to cease their existances," she said right before she the thing that looked like a jet pack exploded on her back to boost her right ontop of one of the enemies. Three shots to the chest and it was dead. The other three were caught in a stunned silence. Her elbow cannon seemed to morph to take out the others with tiny missiles. I was in that instant. Sort of terrified of her. And I now understood why the Master Chief fellow had stayed right where he was.

"Man she is terrifying isn't she?" I commented to him. He grunted in response and returned his gun to its place on his back.

"Time to go," Samus said as she walked calmly back towards us. Moments later we were running again. I felt the exhaustion of my update. And I could tell the other Cyborg was doing no better. I was fighting with all my worth not to seem helpless or like just a drag on this new team. I was hoping it was a team at least.

Somehow we ended up outside the wrong end of the building. No wait. We were on the right side. The symbol on the big green ship seemed to match up to the one on the Chiefs shoulder. And then just three pads down stood another ship with matching colour and style to the Samus woman's armor. We were definitely going the right way. But we still had quite the ways to run. And surrounding the orangish ship was 6 more of those Practions. This was not looking good at all. But underneath me I could feel the Samus woman straighten her back.

"More of them? Wanna get some action in this time Chief?" she taunted to the man.

"Only because we need to," he replied. Did he always sound so emotionless? Somehow I felt that only Samus would know the real response to that…

"let me help," I said from Samus' back.

"No, you are injured and we would not try and aggravate them," Chief said. But it seemed that both me and the other Cyborg had something else in our circuits, because we both removed ourselves from their backs.

"We will help. I refuse to be putty in this fight," said the silver robot, and I nodded In agreement. Samus sighed.

I felt powerful next to these three.

Why?


	6. Discovery

I watched as the other three collapsed on to the seats of my Hunter. Everyone was exhausted. I was surprised that they trusted me. I mean I know I saved the two robots lives but that John trusted me enough to set foot on her let alone get in was a miracle.

Even though his entire ship was crushed I still believed that he would just stand outside, even if only to keep watch. Speaking of his ship being destroyed, I had a twist of a sixth sense that it was our golden pain in the butt enemy. The Practions were here. And they knew Chief was here too, which entitled that if we didn't move soon to a better hiding place I would be found out as well. And then I would have to exert even more energy to try and get rid of the vermin.

I planned fully to wipe them off this planet. After finding out what they did to Chiefs' Cortana, and what they did to me, I had every reason under the sun to just wipe them all out and glass the damn planet. I was so tempted too. I could easily high jack a ship with that kind of potential and just doom the whole place. But some part of me wanted to face every single one. To kill them all one by one, watching as every last breath was lost to them. And I knew chief felt the same. Then there was the damaged cargo. Those Cyborg wouldn't last mere seconds. I needed to focus on protecting my new passengers.

"We need to move. Now. If they find us there would be nothing stopping me from just glassing the whole planet so best to get some distance for now," I looked over the others.

"I agree. We should leave now. We need to protect these two," Chief said gesturing with my chin to the two bots that were collapsed on the seating.

"The nearest safe zone was demolished though. Where would we go?" asked the silver Cyborg. So he was awake. I kept telling myself that it was good that I saved his companion. That injury on his leg would have been even worse on him due to my quick healing. I was surprised no one noticed me draining the life out of those Practions… but it was better that way.

No one needed to know what I was. I mean the chozo blood already coursing through my veins. Let alone the latest addition of Metroid DNA. Chief would crap a brick if he knew I could also partially float. Then there is the ablitity to call other Metroid and even converse with them.

That one would blow anybody's socks off.

"The only safe place there is left," said his golden partner. Well crap. He was awake too. If he even- he did. He looked at me with _that look._ the one that makes your insides curl, shrink, and cringe. _Why does he have to look at me that way? Uggghhhh. Return glare…. Yup. He cringed too._ My mind was so willing to attack his right back. No he was not the innocent hurt thing he so prized being. His people went extinct for a reason.

"The natives," I replied.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

I had been tempted to tell her to stay. I mean come on. Glass the planet and kill the whole Entrament that had harmed Cortana. But I wanted to also watch and be a part of how each and every one of them died. I mean they all deserved it. God knowing what they had done to Samus…

"I agree. We should leave now. We need to protect these two," I said making a gesture to the two bots downed on the seats.

"The nearest safe zone was demolished though. Where would we go?" asked the silver Cyborg. Silly that he had to ask. But from the condition he was in made his excuse for him. I would be fine but any normal creature would be either dead or on the verge. So what made them so durable?

"The only safe place that there is left," said the gold one. So they were both awake… This could bode well… or horribly… Best I keep back and just stay on watch. You could practically taste the sarcasm vibrating around Samus. She would either laugh or growl. And both would scare the snot out of the other two. Everyone was bothered by her laugh at first, as was why she sounded almost masculine. Her lungs were damaged during the loss of her people. Her laugh caused a gurgling and almost demonic sound to emanate into the air. It had even sent chills down our teachers' spine. I glimpsed back into my memories for a moment.

I was witnessing her finally getting close to beating me when she had her foot on my chest and she leaned back her head to cackle up towards the sky. I had found myself frozen in fear in that second, and so had the teacher. The only reason she hadn't won was because of the collective gasp of the whole arena. It had been that gasp that caused her own fear. Her laugh had scared even herself. She was forced back to those days in her mind. She had thrown herself back off of me and onto the ground. I haven't seen fear like that in all my years. She was terrified of her past. And it seemed that the past was the only thing that COULD scare her. She had run off the arena and I had been crowned winner. But I had won nothing. Only my own fear of knowing what had happened in those weeks after her people had died. I couldn't imagine the things that could scare a woman like her. They would surely terrify anyone.

I often found her skipping practices and I never saw her in the gym. Three weeks later she was gone. All the teachers claimed it was because of ineligibility to fight. But we all knew the truth. She had left. We all knew that her nights were plagued with nightmares beyond our own worst. I had happened upon her scene more than once, curled up in the corner of her room screaming and rocking back and forth. After all I was the only person brave enough to console her fears. I would have to walk her out of her fears while trying to avoid picking up any of her mumblings. I had seen the people who had listened walk out of the room. They were pale as our sheets and wouldn't sleep for days.

I needed to focus.

The world was beginning to swirl around me. Wait… nope. We were taking off. Obviously she had said what she was going to say. And since we were taking off in such a small craft I needed to sit down or I would fall. The thrusters hit half strength and I vary nearly did fall. Thank God I was already mostly sat down. Samus was at the wheel. She looked almost comical. Pressing buttons and seemingly checking for something. It was then that I noticed the light blue figure standing next to her. Her obvious relaxation showed that it was no threat, so I kept myself still. But if she showed any signs of stress I wouldn't hesitate. Then it turned and made eye contact.

It was Adam.

Well a hologram of him at least. I then remembered being at the dock and having seen him. It seemed so long ago now. How long had we been trapped? How long had I even been on this planet when the explosion happened? I looked down to the watch on the side of my screen. It had been 2 hours. I frowned. It had taken us two hours to escape the collapsed building, yet somehow only my ship was targeted. Now why was that? I was suddenly very curious about what had happened between her leaving the forces and today. What had she done? Where had she gone? How much of her had changed?

Was she still the same Samus?

Some part of me feared her changing so drastically that she could no longer ride on that same cool calm and collected wave length that we had seemed to share. But them somehow, deep inside, I felt like even this new Sammy was still just a little girl scared of the dark. She still hid in the corner when she had nightmares, and even cries. She still laughs and cries. She is human. I must not forget that.

And hopefully neither does she.

I know I have forgotten mine.

I shook my head and sat my gun back on its grip on my back. I seriously needed to quit worrying so much about her. She can hold her own. Not like There was ever anything special. Just two kids who survived their own personal hells and managed to find each other. Totally normal. I sighed. I really am ridiculous. I looked over to the two other Cyborgs. The silver one was unconscious. But the gold one was awake. Or at least… I think. His screen showed a lot of code stuff and it was flying through his screen faster than I could follow. Every once in a while a page off the world wide web would flash before disappearing. I never got more than a glimpse. But even in that small glimpse I knew he was researching the situation. Me, Samus, and the other Borg. He was obviously trying to line up the dots. Same as me. Well thank the Original 13 that he wasn't finding weaknesses. Of course technically Samus wasn't even legal in somewhere between 5-8 galaxies. And most of those galaxies had death warrants on her head. So if he stumbled onto that…. Well let's just say this was going to be an interesting flight.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

I left the black screen up while researching. I could tell that my gold friend was failing at that. But hey, I did have my covert training to lean on. I almost laughed. How did I manage to get myself so wound up in such a mess? Saved by two big warriors and discovering the only other of my kind? This was some seriously messed up stuff. I felt like something about these two was deep. Like messed up childhoods deep. Maybe sibling crap. I dunno. Just something about these two set off the old "History" sensor. I thought for a moment. But how?

How could these two completely opposite creatures act and react so similarly? How could it seem like they take one look and understand everything going on in both their minds? I don't know that answer either. And I don't like not knowing. I wasn't about to ask either. That is none of my business.

I was still frightened though. That Samus woman took one look at me during the fight and seemed to know my every move. I mean for Gods sake I know some of the rarest fighting styles, yet, I witnessed her copy some of those moves almost perfectly while having only seen them once. Not going to lie, it was pretty freaky.

That might also explain the wonderful criminal record she has managed to garnish… I knew from the beginning that she was powerful… but wiping out whole species of creatures like the Metroid and Space Pirates? I really didn't expect her to be that powerful.

And look at her partner in this crime. Cleanest record known to man kind. For God's sake there is a link to his ACHIEVEMENTS. Squeaky, I mean I could throw dirt on it and the dirt would turn around and bite me for trying. Its creepy beyond reason. So why on this earth would these two completely opposite entities even end up together? Survival?

Ha, I make myself laugh. These two are beyond O.P. warriors. If they needed to Survive they would try and stand on a Sun. And then there is the saving of two completely illegal cyborgs. I mean I can see the Samus man-woman. She is female. I can see her doing it but her male companion? Honestly this is like a W.T.F. moment from hell.

I zapped my circuits just to make sure I wasn't dead or something. A shearing pain zipped from my leg. Nope. Still alive. This is ridiculous. I need to calm down. The world is burning and I am safe above it all, yet still planning to save it. I sat up taller.

"So, what are these natives?" I asked.

"The Stria, they own most the land on this planet and others are simply here because they say it's okay. They are mostly peaceful but are strong enough to put up quite the control on this planet. They run the government and economy, and no one fights them on it," replied my gold counterpart. Did he just speak?

"But you are missing one crucial detail, they literally run this planet. They have control over the core of it. So if we were to try and take over they could just stop the planet. Calling them a powerful race would be an understatement," cautioned Samus.

"So it really is their planet, and these Practions just show up and try and run things? Why isn't the planet dead yet?" I questioned slowly. Was it already dying and we just couldn't see it?

"Just because you have to power to destroy something doesn't mean you always use that power. They know that the Practions are here for a reason and its probably that asteroid. And the Stria are such a curious race that they just have to know why that asteroid is so important," Chief said, somehow the way he said that I knew that same curiosity might get them into trouble every once in a while.

"But if the Practions are after that asteroid shouldn't we be heading away from it?" asked Guy-Man. I looked up. Just through the front window was this gigantic hole of a crater with a blue Asteroid right at the center. Millions of little Praction shuttles and ships were floating around it, and we were heading right for it.

"Samus, Samus what are you doing?" Asked Guy-Man.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see something, and it seems I was right," she said as she diverted back onto our original path.

"What did you want to see," I asked slowly. My eyes diverted back to Chief to see if he could explain. And his hand was on his gun. I wished I could see his face.

"Samus was that what I think it was?" asked chief. I faced her. But her full suit was on. How had it just showed up so fast?

"Yes, and it doesn't look like we will be leaving this planet for a while," she replied.

"What was what?" I asked. I questioned if I should have even asked but nothing in my data said I shouldn't. I was part of this therefor I should know what was happening.

"I know you and your little gold friend have already researched me and chief so I know you know exactly the two races I have cleaned floor with. Those funny little monsters you read up on? The green ones? Do you remember their names?" she asked.

Did I? I hadn't cared to retain it. But I could find it. I sent a free-wave through my entire cortex. These waves hit every particle. All those little 0's and 1's I was filled up with were registered.

"Metroid, they were called Metroids. Why do these creatures matter if they are gone?" I was getting confused.

"What were those other monsters on chiefs report? Little and pail?" she replied once again with a question. I was beginning to feel like I was being walked in a circle.

"The Flood, yes, I remember them," I slowly responded. Where was she going with this?

"And you obviously know what Cross Genome Fusion is," and with those three words it all clicked. No, no, this was not possible. Cross Genome Fusion was outlawed. No one would use it. After what happened to the Cyborgs… after those brutal years no one in their right or wrong mind would let something that horrible happen ever again.

"No, no one would do that. Not with species as strong as the Metroid and the Flood. Not after what happened all those years ago to…" I stopped. Could I say it? Could I actually recount those words allowed?

"Well if those Metroids and Flood kept in giant clear tubes with blue light over them was anything else, I will officially retire from this business of Bounty work," she replied.

.o~.o.~.o.~.o.~

I heard it. I heard them cry, all those Metroids all screaming at me. Why was I hearing them in my head? I had never heard something like this ever before. No sound should ever hurt so. I couldn't even move. I just sat there with a blue screen and tried to shut it all off. Samus was watching me and she was green, green like the little devils hurting me with their screams. She touched me and did the same thing they do. She gave me life and took my pain but left behind the contact. She still had threads in my head, and I was not okay with that.

I tried to move and hide my hearing sensors or close off my senses in general, but nothing works. And then I was really looking at her. Samus was looking back too. And the screaming stopped.

"Metroids…" fuzz… all I could hear was fuzz… "The flood…" what? What was this flood?... "cross geno"… why is everything spinning? Why am I ill?

Why?


End file.
